


25 Days of Kinkmas

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days Of Kinkmas, Age Play, Biting, Bondage, Circle Jerk, Consent, Death Eater - Freeform, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Hand Job, Kink, M/M, Marauders, Mate Bite, Multi, Odaxelagnia, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Pussy Worship, Quill, Ravenclaw, Ribbons and Bows, Sensory Deprivation, Tinsel, Wax Play, Weasleys, limits, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: This whole collection of work was written for the Facebook group Kinks Of Knockturn Alley’s 25 Days of Kinkmas.  Each chapter is a different drabble for each day's topic.Pairings are listed in each chapter's notes. The ( Insert word here) in the title is the given prompt from the group.Some chapters have A/N's explaining what kink was woven into the individual drabble even if its just a mention, and some have an explanation as to what kink it is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Katie Bell/Marcus Flint, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: 25 Days of Kinkmas!





	1. Day 1: Overheard Conversations (Oral)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not JK Rowling, and none of the characters or setting, or world of Harry Potter belongs to me.
> 
> **I want to thank tridogmom for helping me with this piece as the best Beta a girl could ask for and helping to make this piece what it is now.** 
> 
> *****I WILL UPDATE ALL TAGS, CHARACTERS, RELATIONSHIPS, AND WARNINGS AS I POST EACH DAY'S DRABBLE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean like you just put your mouth on it like so, and lick it and swirl your tongue around. They like when you do that… "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (FWB)

“What do you mean you just bob your head up and down?” Hermione asked curiously. 

“I mean like you just put your mouth on it like so, and lick it and swirl your tongue around. They like when you do that… come on you must have done it at least once with my brother.” 

Ginny’s response had Ron turning beet red while overhearing his best girlfriend chat with his sister. 

He quickly moved away from the staircase at Grimmauld Place, afraid to hear any more of this conversation. Then it dawned on him, if the girls were talking about this subject that must have meant that Ginny likely experienced oral sex with his best friend and the thought absolutely made him uncomfortable. One thing was for certain, come Monday when they were back to work at the Auror Department, he would be having some not nice brotherly words for Harry. 

His sister and Harry might live together but he didn’t want to hear about their sexsecapades; to him, Ginny would always be his baby sister. Hermione on the other hand… was a different story. And if she was talking about this with Ginny, well next time the two of them hooked up he would do his best to encourage her to try giving him a blow job.  Just the thought of her sweet lips wrapped around his dick had him half hard already.


	2. Day 2: Teeth (Weasley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning her head to the right, thereupon the base of her neck where it met her back, she could see the broken skin made from teeth marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Pansy Parkinson/Charlie Weasley
> 
> The kink I wove into this drabble was Odaxelagnia which is a sexual kink where an individual experiences sexual arousal relating to biting or being bitten.

Pansy woke up from her nap and the first thing she noticed was the sheets laid on the floor next to the bed. The second thing she noticed was her lover — his head face first in a pillow — but the thing that made her smirk was that he was butt naked, and on display right on his arse were imprints of her fingernails.   
  
Memories of their night so far came back to her and she quickly got out of bed and headed to the adjoined bathroom to glance in the mirror to see if there was physical evidence of their love making left on her body. Even though she and Charlie had been dating officially for three weeks, they had been intimately involved for over six months now, and the air of openness when it came to their individual needs were nothing new to either one of them at this point in their relationship.  
  
Turning her head to the right, there upon the base of her neck where it met her back, she could see the broken skin made from teeth marks. Something he often left on her as an unspoken reminder that he had claimed her— it was his most favoured spot. As she twisted her torso she could see more evidence of the multiple other times he had bitten her, trailing down her back, on her right arse cheek, and on the back of her thighs. 

  
Thinking back to each moment that he had sunk his teeth into her, she smiled and began to become aroused again. She thought it was so sexy how animalistic he would become and dominate her in bed, it was an instant turn on. Their energy was none she had ever experienced before, and it filled her with so much pleasure knowing that she in return could provoke the same level of desire in him.   
  
Biting her lip, she put her hair up in a messy bun and headed back to the bed to re-awaken her favourite Weasley in the most arousing way she knew how.


	3. Day 3: The Best Use...Yet (Tinsel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...I think this is the best use of that annoying tinsel we have ever used yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Narcissa Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy 
> 
> The kink that I wove into this drabble was Bondage which is a sexual practice that involves the tying up or restraining of one partner - either physically or mentally.

“Narcissa, what is your flavour, my love?” his husky voice rang out. 

“Key Lime, Master” she mewled.

“Excellent, stay with me, love, you will be rewarded in time. If only you could see yourself from where I am standing. I think this is the best use of that annoying tinsel we have ever used yet.” He whispered as he moved around her, double-checking that the tinsel hadn’t dug into her wrists that were hanging above her head too much. 

When he finally stopped, Lucius  brushed his face next to different parts of her body knowing that it typically caused her to have a full-body flush. A sight he so often looked forward to because it was a tell of hers that she was close to an orgasm. 

Kneeling down in front of her he gently tapped her thighs, a sign that she needed to spread her legs apart. Lucius didn’t kneel for anyone, he was dominating and got off on being feared by everyone around him. But in the privacy of their own bedroom, he showed this side of vulnerability to his wife. 

She was his, and he was hers. He leaned forward into a tall kneel, smelling her arousal as he got closer to her core. He lined his lips up to her hers and stuck his tongue out, tasting the juices that flowed from her, as he heard her breath quicken he increased his pace. At the same time one hand trailed up the back of her thighs and the other he moved to  stroking her in a rhythm that matched his tongue .


	4. Day 4: By The The Light of Candles (Wax Play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the one kink she had always wanted to explore however never felt it was in the best interest to mention it to any of her doms. Something about Draco had made her feel different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

As she walked into the barely lit room she saw where the glow finally came from—candles. The first one she noticed was a bright blue candle over to the right, sitting on a dripping plate, on the bedside table. Draco stood in front of her to the left, wearing nothing but linen pants. She drank in the sight of him. 

The combination of the ambient lighting and the aroma of oils in the air drew her further into the room. As she looked around more she took in the smaller details that he had set up and she realized that her fantasy to indulge in wax play was going to come true tonight. 

This was the one kink she had always wanted to explore however never felt it was in the best interest to mention it to any of her doms. Something about Draco had made her feel different.

She recalled the face he made upon revealing to him that she wanted to be laid down naked and have her partner drip different coloured candle wax on her and then be photographed to save for later. He had said _“wow right to the point”_ and _“you don’t waste time getting to know a bloke do you?”_ Which provoked other immediate confessions to him, and an unforgettable evening together the first time they ever had a date.

Clearing her mind from that memory she turned her eyes to look at him and smiled. “I am so excited we are embarking on this journey together, Draco. I didn’t think we would ever get here but I am so happy and so excited I get to do this with you. _Sir._ ” As the name she referred to him fell from her mouth, he stepped forward and kissed her upon the lips. **  
**


	5. Day 5: Task At Hand(Marauders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...What do you say we do a practice run, you know make sure you two are up for the task at hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: James Potter/Lilly Evans Potter (mentioned), James Potter/Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
> 
> I didn’t necessarily weave a kink into this however most research would tell you that anything could be considered a kink, so I added the element of mutual masturbation or a “circle jerk” as you will as my chosen kink for this drabble.

“What do you mean she doesn’t like to give hand jobs anymore?” Sirius asked. 

“Exactly what I said. She told me yesterday when we were doing a little foreplay. You would think she would have mentioned that..oh I don’t know 2 years ago when we started having sex,” James puffed out. 

“Well… face it, girls are just built differently. We’ve been used to— well the touch of each other over the years, by now I know all the things that get you and Sirius going and vice versa. Girls though…” Remus trailed off.  
  
“They change their mind too much,” Sirius interrupted. 

Just as Sirius said that James had an idea, he just wasn’t sure how they would take it.   
  
“What would you two say if Lils and I invited you over one afternoon and you guys could show her how to do it,” James excitedly shared with them. 

“Remus he's lost his mind…” Sirius reacted with a frown “I'm losing my hardness from all this talking, can we get back to your hands on me and mine on you?” He pointed at James and followed with Remus. 

“What makes you think she would be okay with the two of us joining you? We already know— that she knows— about this whatever we want to call it between us, but we have never let anyone else in on it,” Remus being the clear-headed one responded. 

“Oh, I don’t think she'll have any problem with it, she's made it very clear, the only persons, emphasis on the s, She would allow into our bedroom, would be the two of you,” James told them.

“We’ll think about it, in the meantime, stop leaving us hanging- get your boxers off and get on this bed with us,” Sirius commented as he began stroking Remus’ cock.  
  
James pulled his boxers down, stepped out of them, and joined the other two already naked on the bed. He settled in next to them and reached for Sirius.  
  
“Hm… What do you say we do a practice run, you know make sure you two are up for the task at hand.” James smirked as Remus grabbed hold of him, he noticed his grip tighten just a little bit. 

“I think we can manage that,” Remus replied.  
  
As they each got comfortable they set a rhythm between the three of them, coaxing an orgasm out of each other. Sirius and Remus would move their hands up, while James would move his hand down. Taking special care of feeling out the head of each person's cock. As James relaxed into the pleasure that came from being around Sirius and Remus he couldn’t help but look forward to Lily being able to finally watch them all together.


	6. Day 6 : Ribbons And Bows (Ribbons and Bows)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ribbons and bows, she thought what was she supposed to do with these?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle 
> 
> The kink I wove into this little drabble was pussy worship which refers to the worship of the vagina or pussy through vulva massage, intercourse, sex orgies, and even woman-inspired poetry and other art forms.

_Ribbons and bows_ , she thought _what was she supposed to do with these?_ Ginny had mentioned that if Hermione wanted to spice things up and surprise Thorfinn, this was the best way to go. 

Everyone knew that the burly wizard was a sex fiend since back in their Hogwarts days. The stories that would go around the girl circles we’re always centered on which girl he conquested that week and in what location. It was one night while making rounds that Hermione actually caught him in a very compromising position with a Ravenclaw girl near the dungeons. It was also the night she became a blip on his radar and he changed his ways - at least to only paying attention to her. 

Thinking about her husband and his reaction to this outfit made her aroused. One of his favourite things to do was come home and worship her pussy. Always complimenting her - the way she smelled, the way she tasted, and even the way she felt. It turned her on how much care and attention he gave her down there. Sneaking a peek at the time she only had fifteen minutes left till he got home. It was now or never if she was going to do this. 

Looking at the box on her side of the bed, she pulled out a red strip of fabric that had two bows on it. She figured out this was supposed to take the place of a bra, however it barely even covered her nipples. Once that was settled she pulled out the other strip of fabric and charmed it to look like a very skinny thong. 

She turned around and looked in the mirror that was attached to her closet door, and felt like something with the outfit was off. After thinking about it a moment, she grabbed her wand and changed the color to an emerald green. Satisfied with her work she knew as soon as her husband saw her, he would devour her. 

  
  



	7. Day 7: Checklist Surprises (Age Play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s taking us a lot longer than I thought it would. A lot of these things I didn’t even know could be a part of play,” Hannah confessed while looking over the checklist he provided her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
> 
> While this fic doesn’t feature kink persay, I wanted to write something highlighting some of the proper etiquette when it comes to engaging in alternative lifestyles. So while Hannah and Neville talk about what Age Play is, Consent and Limits are also shown in this fic too.

“Okay now that we have finished the  _ Power Play _ section let's move on to the  _ Role Play _ section of this list,” Neville said to her. 

“It’s taking us a lot longer than I thought it would. A lot of these things I didn’t even know could be a part of play,” Hannah confessed while looking over the checklist he provided her. 

“Well, I am not going to lie to you, if this really is something you want to pursue and you are going to keep coming to this club, well I need to know what your limits are. If you are going to entrust me with this, then I am going to make sure we do this correctly… Now before we go down this list and answer our own parts and compare… anything you need clarification on?” he implored. 

Hannah took a moment and went down the list -  _ Boss/Secretary (Employee), Professor/Student, Kidnapping, Mediwizard/Patient, Daddy/Daughter, Age Regression, Adult Baby _ … as she read towards the last few on the list her eyebrows rose and she looked up at him. 

“What exactly is all this stuff about Daddy/Daughter, Age Regression, and Adult Baby? I don’t have to do that stuff do I?” she requested of him. 

“Much like everything else we’ve gone over tonight let's slow this down. First - much like I have told you before, we will not explore anything you are not willing to allow us to explore together. Second - All of those Daddy/Daughter, Age Regression and Adult Baby are forms of Age Play. Age play  is any type of play/scene/scenario where you or I or any set of partners would be engaged in purposefully playing a different age than you happen to be in reality. You can age play as an older or as a younger age than you actually are. It is a pretty common practice amongst some of the older families and I’ve even seen Harry partake in this kink a time or two.” 

Her eyes widened at that moment and she wasn’t sure what exactly to say about all that, but her mind began to turn and all she could muster was “Oh… hm…. something to think more about for later.” 

She noticed Neville’s eyebrows rose and a line on his forehead creased upon her commenting this to him, she thought he looked downright silly and it made her laugh. 

“And what is so funny little girl?”    
  
At the testing out of the nickname little girl, Hannah straightened herself out and stopped laughing, and stuttered out “N-nothing - you are just cute.” 

She again noticed he gave her that look once more as he said to her “I see this is something we should definitely come back too, there are many levels to Age Play… don’t worry, baby, we can tiptoe into this one if it frightens you, but just be honest with me about how you feel about it, and remember you are  _ ALWAYS allowed to change your mind.”  _

  
  



	8. Day 8: Every Thursday (Ravenclaw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She noticed that Theo kept a straight face when this happened, but the others seemed very uncomfortable and confused at her words. This seemed to be the case since they tended to have this same exact conversation every week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Luna Lovegood/Theo Nott
> 
> The kink I wove into this drabble was a little bit of Dominance and Role Play. Sometimes it's nice to get out of character and be someone else for a little while.

As she walked out of one of the floos at the Ministry of Magic she couldn’t help but notice a certain brunette Slytherin coming from one a little bit further down in the Atrium closer to The Fountain of Magical Brethren. She watched as he stopped to look at the group of golden statues that were spouting water into the surrounding pool below it. She took his pause as her opportunity to catch up with him. 

Luna had been admiring Theo Nott for as long as she could remember. She wasn’t sure exactly when her attraction to him started but she could pinpoint the exact moment she realized she was head over heels for him. It all went back to their years in Hogwarts. 

Pushings thoughts of the past away and almost slipping on the polished dark wood floor, she finally caught up to him. “Mr Nott, what a pleasure to see you today,” she greeted him warmly with a smile. 

“Ms Lovegood, the pleasure is mine. How are you doing today?” he asked her while motioning her to lead the way. As they reached the end of the Atrium she took a moment to wait in front of the set of golden gates for Theo to hand over his wand to be examined by Auror Eric Munch who was on duty today. When their wands were given back to them they continued on.    
  
“I am doing wonderful, can’t complain too much. I have a new date tonight, so there’s that,” she said to him with a wink of her right eye. She had confessed this just as they stepped onto one of the lifts to take them to the other floors of the Ministry thus causing the other occupants to overhear her.    
  
She noticed that Theo kept a straight face when this happened, but the others seemed very uncomfortable and confused at her words. This seemed to be the case since they tended to have this same exact conversation every week.    
  
“Well, I’m sure whoever he is.. .he’s one lucky wizard.” She noticed that tone took on a more sinister edge when he followed up his last statement with “I’ll sure we’ll all be watching.” It took all of her strength to carry on, and she knew that he knew it too. The tell-all was that his left eyebrow rose and his head tilted slightly silently edging her on. A moment later the lift dinged signaling that it was making its first stop. A handful of people got out along with Nott. She took a deep breath and carried on till she got to her floor.    
  
A short time later she received a note from him. _ Panties Off _ is all it said. She complied and went about the remainder of her day doing work. When it came time for her to clean up her desk and head out, she found a second one.  _ Hair down, you know how I like it. And a single spritz of that delicious perfume you wear.  _ She had little time to do her hair so it was perfect. She freshened up and made her way out.    
  
Upon arriving at their regularly scheduled meeting place. She swelled with excitement at seeing him. This was the one thing she had been looking forward to all week. Theo sat there waiting patiently. As she approached, she couldn’t help but send him a sly smile.    
  
“Mr Hawk is it? I believe you are my date this evening, I’m Shanda.” She smiled. 

  
“You are dashing - yes that's me, but you can call me Mike, Mrs Leer,” he joked almost slipping out of character. She caught his play on words when it came to his name and laughed before slipping back into the role she was playing.    
  
To everyone else, they were Husband and Wife enjoying dinner, but to them, they were new lovers on a first date each and every single time. They had discovered long ago that Role Playing was one of the many things the two of them had in common and loved to do; it made their marriage last longer and kept things spicy in the bedroom. Their standing date was every Thursday, the tone of the scene was picked based upon his request of her throughout the day. When he demanded  _ no panties _ that was the clue that they were in for a long night.


	9. Day 9: Blind Fold & A (Quill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally the man in question between his legs would be the one cuffed to the bedpost, but for this particular evening, Harry had wanted Draco to be in charge and be the one to explore him with the objects in question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter
> 
> The kink I chose to wove into this drabble was sensory deprivation, a form of sensation play that is often incorporated into BDSM. It involves depriving a person, usually a submissive, of certain senses, such as sight and hearing. This not only helps make them feel more helpless but also makes their other senses, like touch, more sensitive to stimuli. This usually results in an intensely erotic experience.

He was blindfolded and his hands had been cuffed to the bedpost by their favourite pair of leather cuffs. The room was cold and the sheets on the bed reflected that. The only other warm thing in the room was the body of his partner who had been kneeling between his legs slowly torturing him with a feather quill. 

Normally the man in question between his legs would be the one cuffed to the bedpost, but for this particular evening, Harry had wanted Draco to be in charge and be the one to explore him with the objects in question.    
  
Harry had liked the reaction he got out of Draco the last time they engaged in sensory deprivation and so he felt it was only fair that he allow Draco to torture him with a feather quill. Only where Draco was sensitive and the sensation made him rock hard, dick standing tall, all it did for Harry was make him squirm and laugh.


	10. Day 10: Love Bites (Odaxelagnia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are we talking hickeys? Are we talking teeth marks making indents? Are we talking hard enough to break the skin or mating bites? It’s hard to know in our situation given, when we start talking magic - love bites also equate to werewolves and their version is very different from ours which are different from the Muggles. I need you to be specific.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Ginny Weasley/Draco Malfoy

Apples, that seemed to be the only thing Draco Malfoy ever ate. His lips so juicy and plump pressed up against a ripe green apple as porcelain white teeth broke the skin, juices flowing down the side of his face. 

“Ginny, what are you staring at now?” Hermione asked her, pulling her out of her daze.    
  
“What?” she asked.    
  
“I said, What are you staring at? You seem to be taking notice of a certain Slytherin eating a bright green apple. Care to explain what that is all about?” Hermione examined. 

Looking around Ginny made sure no one was close enough to hear what she was about to say. “What do you know about love bites?”    


Noticing Hermione's eyes lighting up, she knew the decision to ask her best friend about this subject was the right one. “Are we talking hickeys? Are we talking teeth marks making indents? Are we talking hard enough to break the skin or mating bites? It’s hard to know in our situation given, when we start talking magic - love bites also equate to werewolves and their version is very different from ours which are different from the Muggles. I need you to be specific.” 

“I am not sure myself. I only know that the last time I was alone with Draco, we were messing around and he was being playful while going down on me. I casually pointed out that I liked being bitten once in a while and he left me a bite on the inside of my thigh. It felt so amazing I was actually gushing,” she admitted. 

“Okay, if the oral was that great and you like to be bitten, what exactly is the issue here?”    
  
“The issue is, that this was two weeks ago and the bite is still fresh in my skin. I thought it would be healed by now, even with magic healing it won't go away, and all I can think about is that I want him to do it again. He taunts me with those apples,” she grumbled. 

At this, she noticed that Hermione seemed mortified. “Two weeks ago, we need to go now. I need to see what it looks like.” Getting up from the table, Hermione grabbed her hand and pulled her along.    
  
“Hermione - wait, what do you mean we need to go? Where? Would you slow down, you are scaring me!” Ginny noticed that they had entered the common room and once the portrait shut, Hermione turned to her.    
  
“Lay down on the couch and pull up your skirt, I want to see the bite right now,” Hermione demanded   
  
Ginny wasn’t too sure about Hermione's demands but she complied either way, if anyone could fix this situation it was her best friend. Upon lifting her skirt Hermione drew in a deep breath.    
  
“Ginny, that’s not just any love bite…” At that her tone became calm and Ginny waited for her to explain. “That… is a mate bite.”    
  
“A WHAT?” Ginny screamed “You mean to tell me, he's marked me to be his mate… I didn’t even know he was a werewolf.”

“Well, that explains why it must have felt so amazing that it made you cum so hard, who knew he had it in him.” Hermione laughed at her joke.    
  
“It’s not funny, Hermione, what am I going to do now? Till this point he's just been a friend with benefits - I don’t even know how to bring this up like ' _ oh yeah, by the way, Malfoy, you marked me as yours for all eternity. Thanks, jerk can't ever get off with another man, because you… oh, I don’t know… fucking marked me as yours!'  _ That will go over just swell, Hermione.” Ginny began freaking out just thinking about it.    
  
“Well one things for sure, at least you know now, rather than having to wait years to find out.”


	11. Day 11: It Would Never Work (Death Eater)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Especially when she happened to be underneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Katie Bell/Marcus Flint
> 
> The kink I wove into this is Orgasm Denial. Orgasm denial is a type of play where someone’s orgasm is denied entirely, limited/ruined or delayed.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Especially when she happened to be underneath him. The position he had her was her laying down, with her feet sticking straight up in the air, legs crossed laid against his chest while he had his hands on her hips and pounded into her in a steady rhythm. Her tits bounced up and down in sync to his thrust. 

Looking directly into her eyes was a rare one of his favorite challenges - he knew it drove her mad. She didn’t like eye contact, not with him anyway, it reminded her that no matter how much love and compassion and longing either of them showed in their eyes, it would never work. She was Katie Bell, and he would always be Marcus Flint - A Death Eater.

Moving one hand off her hip and tracing it up her stomach, he grabbed hold of her shoulder. When he made this move it caused him to lean into her, changing the angle that her legs were in, and giving him more access to hit the spot that he knew would have her coming undone. Picking up his speed, he began to feel her pussy walls clench around him, signaling that she was on the cusp of an orgasm. Just a few more thrusts and she would be gone. It was his favourite feeling in the world. 

“Mm, I can feel your walls. Be a good girl, and wait for me. Don’t come yet. Hold on just a little bit longer, baby,” he challenged her. 

“Please - Marcus. I am so close,” she whispered. 

“Almost baby - I’ll tell you when.” 

Sweat began to run down his forehead and landed on her chest, making her skin glisten. He bent his head down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Slamming deep inside her, he felt the build-up to his release coming. Just two more pumps in her and he'd be gone. He moved his hand off her shoulder and pressed the pad of his thumb on her clit.

“Cum for me, baby,” he growled. 

A moment later he could feel her whole body shaking underneath him, as he emptied into her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read each of these drabbles and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
